


an unusual dining experience

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), Oneshot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Ritz, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-1.000, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Crowley pinned Aziraphale against the wall, and in the blink of an eye, their lips were pressed together.Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "Aziraphale and Crowley get kicked out of the Ritz for having sex in the washroom"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	an unusual dining experience

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your porn. I had to google how the washroom at the Ritz actually looked like for this.

They had went to the Ritz for lunch, like they usually did after a long week of pretending to run a bookshop together, and as usual, they had ordered the finest of meals for Aziraphale, while Crowley settled for a glass of champagne.

But, unlike any visit before, both the angel and the demon quickly made a retreat to the washrooms of the restaurant before even as much as taking a bite or sip of the food or drink.

The washroom at the Ritz was everything except ordinary, stylish interior, walls either painted to look like a pond, or with a light pink hue. And the best part, they were completely alone. And with the growing sexual tension between the two, Crowley pinned Aziraphale against the wall, and in the blink of an eye, their lips were pressed together, tongues hungrily exploring each other as Crowley pinned the angel harder, and Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley’s back, gripping his waist tightly.

They were so close together, and they could feel their cocks rub together with just the layers of clothing in the way, it felt painful and both wanted more, this was becoming to slow and torturous, and both wanted to go to the main event as quickly as possible. The thrill and danger of doing it in a public place like this was dangerously arousing.

So, Crowley picked up his angel and gently carried him towards one of the nice, porcelain sinks, and put him down, neither had enough patience to walk the few extra feet towards one of the lockable  _ rooms _ . Instead, Crowley pulled down Aziraphale’s pants just enough for his cock and buttocks to be exposed, and then zipped down his own pants. And with a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale was miracled wet and ready for him, and, with no time to waste, he climbed inside the angel’s body, giving him a few seconds to adjust to his cock, before he began to thrust, hard and fast.

Aziraphale immediately let out a loud moan, and Crowley instinctively put his hand over his mouth, while continuing to thrust.

  
“Quite angel… they might hear us.” he whispered back and leaned closer, the ache in his sex, him being absolutely love drunk, and the thrill of it all mixing together into one big cocktail of emotions. “Fuck… you’re so hot. We’re here at the Ritz, and I have my cock in you. You naughty, naughty angel.”

He kept thrusting, doing his best to go as deep and as rough as he could, knowing it was exactly what his angel liked. He felt how Aziraphale tightly grabbed the back of his jacket, trying to pull him closer. His breathing was ragged, and his face was a pretty pink, with beads of sweat on his forehead.

He moaned again, doing his best to be quite, but not really succeeding, and continued to move his hips in a familiar rhythm to Crowley’s thrusts, knowing exactly what to do and when.

“Crowley… yes… right there.  _ Fuck! _ ”

Hearing his angel swear hit differently, and caused him to immediately become even more rough, everything became a need as he felt great, and he wanted Aziraphale to have the most pleasurable of time as well.

“You’re so hot when you swear. Come on, let loose for me.”

Just another minute alone of rough thrusting, and the two would have reached a messy bliss in each other’s arms, but, that wouldn’t be the case this time. As they were in the middle of speeding up, and being totally lost in each other, one very unfortunate guest entered to washroom, and immediately froze up in shock, before running outside, screaming for help.

And before they knew it, Aziraphale and Crowley were escorted out of the Ritz by the police, with some members of the staff screaming at them to never come back, and that they would be charged with public indecency in court.

None of that would happen though, because with a snap of a pair of fingers, and a miracle, everyone involved would lose their memories, all charges would be dropped, and their ban to the Ritz would disappear. After all, it was their favorite dining spot, and they couldn’t afford to lose it.

Too bad they just didn’t get to finish.


End file.
